My only love blossomed from my only hate
by half-as-pretty-twice-as-drunk
Summary: Nobody is aware of any sort of romance between Emma and Regina, until Mr. Gold finds them in his secret cabin in the woods. In a bid to keep their relationship secret, Emma has to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin himself. One she will most definitely regret. Rated T for sexual refferences.


**Nobody is aware of any sort of romance between Emma and Regina, until Mr. Gold finds them in his secret cabin in the woods. In a bid to keep their relationship secret, Emma has to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin himself. One she will most definitely regret. **

**T for sexual references.**

**Huge thanks to themadamemayor on Tumblr for the prompt, without whom this story wouldn't have ever been written.**

"Where did you find this place?" Emma whispered, twigs snapping underneath her feet as she walked.

"I have my ways." Regina smirked, looking back over her shoulder at Emma. She enjoyed taking the control away from Emma. The two were always fighting over authority in their relationship, both being strong minded women; they had their own ways of running things.

"Watch your step." Regina grabbed her firmly by the wrist, running her long ruby red fingernails across her arm, biting her lip deviously. She pulled the door open with her free hand.

"Who lives here?" Emma's jaw practically dropped as she walked in, closing the door behind them. Candles filled every inch of the room, flickering slightly as they walked past.

"Never you worry about that Miss Swan." There it was again. That devious smirk, the smirk that told Emma that there was either something really suspicious going on, or she was just slightly aroused. Regina flicked her brunette waves, twirling the ends around her fingers as she moved closer to Emma.

"Regina," Emma sighed as her lover edged closer to her. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What? It's just fun Emma. Harmless, harmless fun." She whispered, their lips brushing together. She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, caressing her back with her fingers. Emma bit her lip, closing her eyes, becoming more turned on by the second.

She'd been tormented by Regina since the start of their relationship, she'd seduce her, then just walk off, leaving her hanging. Begging for more. She knew exactly what she was doing to Emma, making her lust after her hopelessly, so she could take control. Emma had enough of being teased. She grabbed Regina's waist tightly, pressing her lips against hers.

"I was beginning to think you'd never kiss me." Regina pulled her closer, running her fingers through Emma's soft blonde hair. Long periods of time passed as they kissed, not paying any attention to the world around them. For all they cared; the world could have stopped spinning in the moments their lips were locked, their arms around each other, Emma playfully kissing Regina's neck. Sheer lust filled up inside of Emma, as she pushed Regina firmly against the wall, pinning her against the wall with her hands. Regina gave her a smouldering glance, making Emma's restraint vanish. She ripped the buttons off Regina's shirt, throwing it across the room carelessly.

"That was my favourite shirt." She sulked.

"I'll buy you a new one, now shut up and kiss me." Emma groaned, pulling Regina back into her arms, wrapping her arms around her bare back. She pulled away, walking across the room to pick up her shirt. As she bent down, Emma tried to avert her eyes from the line of black lace peeking above her belt, but clearly that wasn't going to happen. Regina walked off into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine, avoiding Emma's gaze. She doesn't turn her eyes towards Emma again, making her wonder what the hell she'd done wrong. "Regina, you ok?"

"I'm fine," She peered around the door, licking her lips. "You just didn't give me chance to change."

Emma's jaw fell to the floor as Regina emerged from the kitchen, bottle of wine in hand, and she was now wearing something much more revealing. Black velvet with hot pink lace trim.

"So you like it?" She giggled sweetly, if someone so wickedly evil could sound sweet, as she walked across the room, pulling off Emma's red leather jacket, undressing her layer by layer.

"Love it." She laughed, flinging her arms around Regina's neck, firmly kissing her, over and over again.

"What's that?" Regina disturbed, grabbing Emma's hand as she walked to the window.

"Probably some stupid teenagers messing about, leave it Regina." Emma walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her back, caressing her flawless figure.

"I've got a reputation Miss Swan, people look up to me. They won't continue to do so if I'm seen to be associating with the enemy." Regina's face was filled with anger, a sharpness to her voice that Emma hadn't heard for a while now.

"I'll go and scare them off, being the one still wearing clothes." She laughed.

"Hello Miss Swan, care to explain why you are cavorting in my log cabin?" Mr. Gold stood outside the door, his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh, Mr. Gold. This is your cabin? I assumed no one lived here." Emma spoke loudly, alerting Regina of his presence.

"Miss Swan, I've been watching you and your, _partner _for a quarter of an hour, I know exactly what's been going on, I'd like an explanation." He propped himself up against a nearby tree.

"I'd love to give you one, but I assure you this wasn't my idea." Emma shrugged.

"So you expect me to believe it was Regina's fault? Why didn't I see that coming?" He laughed slightly.

"What do you want, Mr. Gold?" Emma questioned him, nervously playing with the zip on her jacket. She felt like she was in the headmaster's office, about to get severely punished.

"I'd like to make a deal with you. I'll keep your secret…"

"Go on." Emma raised one eyebrow.

"If, I can have something in return."

"Like what?" Emma thought, what could he possibly want from her? But, Mr. Gold always had a method behind his madness.

"I'd like, a book. Something with sentimental value." He sneered.

"What sort of book?" She frowned, Emma had a great talent, and she always knew when something suspicious was going on.

"Like I said, one with sentimental value, to you and Regina. Something of Henry's perhaps? Like a story book? Yes, a story book. I've seen him read it a thousand times, he must be bored with it by now, and I'm very intrigued to know what all the fuss is about."

Now, Emma had to make a decision. She had to choose between her relationship with Regina, and her relationship with Henry. That book caused him such happiness, but then again, many people thought he was delusional for believing such stories were real. But, if he found out about his two mothers being an item, that would cause him much more distress than losing that book. It was a hard decision, but a decision Emma had to make.

But, making a deal with Mr. Gold never ends well, and Emma knew as soon as she agreed to his offer, that she was going to regret it.


End file.
